Sorry
by rin k07
Summary: "Hm, berjanjilah! Apapun yang terjadi padaku, kalian tidak akan memberitahukannya pada keluargaku." "Entah kenapa, perasaanku sedikit tak enak," "Kenapa? Kau tahu sesuatu?" "Minggir!" titah Ino dengan tatapan dingin...


**Sorry**

 **Oneshoot**

 **Cast: Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Sai, Hinata, Naruto**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cover by: Miraculous**

 **AU, Typo(s), OOC, etc.**

-Happy read!-

Seorang gadis manis berambut pendek sebahu dengan warna merah muda yang tampak mencolok, dan dipadupadankan dengan iris emerald, tampak berjalan seorang diri di taman Konoha. Wajahnya terlihat begitu damai menikmati udara sore hari ini. Maniknya tak henti memperhatikan setiap hal yang ada di sekitarnya. Sepasang kaki jenjangnya tak kunjung berhenti melangkah. Manik emerald-nya mengedarkan pandangan, seperti mencari sesuatu.

Langkah kakinya terhenti, manik hijau itu terfokus pada sesuatu di dekat pohon besar yang berjarak kurang lebih dua puluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Binar matanya sedikit meredup. Setetes cairan bening lolos dari matanya dan mengalir melewati pipi mulusnya. Sesegera mungkin ia membalikkan badannya dan menghapus air matanya. Kakinya melangkah menjauhi tempat itu.

Dan kini, disinilah gadis itu berada. Duduk di salah satu bangku taman di bawah pohon mapple. Kesedihan yang tadi sempat tampak di wajah manisnya, kini telah hilang, digantikan raut ketenangan dan sedikit senyuman. Senyumnya semakin melebar manakala matanya menangkap sosok yang sejak tadi ditunggunya.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" teriaknya sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya kearah lelaki bertubuh tegap dengan rambut raven yang mencuat di bagian belakangnya, yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Lelaki bernama Sasuke itu segera menempatkan diri di sebelah sang gadis.

"Hn. Sudah lama?"

"Tidak," jawab gadis itu menampilkan senyum manisnya.

Keduanya menghabiskan waktu sepanjang sore itu di taman. Sang gadis terlihat tengah menceritakan sesuatu, sementara sang lelaki, Sasuke -kekasihnya- mendengarkan ceritanya. Dan sesekali pula Sasuke memberikan tanggapan terhadap cerita kekasih merah mudanya.

Brak

" _Forehead_!" teriakkan gadis berambut pirang dengan gaya ponytail menggema di kelas yang masih tampak sepi itu.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja, _Pig_!" seru gadis bersurai merah muda.

" _Ohayou_ , Hinata- _chan_ , Sai" sapanya pada gadis bersurai indigo panjang dan lelaki berambut hitam klimis yang datang bersamaan dengan gadis pirang itu.

" _Ohayou_ , Sakura- _chan_ / Sakura," balas Hinata dan Sai bersamaan.

"Hei! Kenapa kemarin kau tidak ikut ke rumahku, hah?!" tanya Ino yang sudah menempati kursinya yang berada tepat didepan Sakura.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu Sakura saja, Jelek. Dia pasti sedang berkencan dengan si Uchiha itu" alih-alih Sakura, malah Sai yang menjawab.

"Diam kau, Zombie! Aku bertanya pada Sakura!" protes Ino seraya memukul kepala Sai yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya bosan melihat perdebatan kedua sahabatnya. Sementara Hinata tersenyum maklum melihat kelakuan dua makhluk berlawanan jenis itu.

"Hei hei, hentikan! Baiklah, _Pig_ , maafkan aku karena tidak bisa datang ke rumahmu."

"Haahh, aku tidak menyangka. Setelah apa yang selalu dilakukan si Uchiha itu terhadapmu selama ini, kau masih saja lebih memilih bersamanya dibandingkan bersama dengan kami, sahabatmu," hela Ino tak habis pikir.

"Bukan begitu, _Pig_. Hanya saja_" Sakura tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Matanya tiba-tiba meredup, dan wajahnya mulai terlihat murung. Hinata yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Sakura segera menggenggam tangan kanan teman semejanya itu guna menenangkannya. Dan Ino yang merasa tak enak hati atas perkataannya segera menggenggam tangan Sakura yang satunya lagi.

"Maaf," sesal Ino.

"Su-sudahlah, ki-kita kan masih bisa berkumpul bersama lagi lain kali" ujar Hinata menenangkan.

"Benar" tanggap Sai yang kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Sai- _kun_ , mau ke-kemana?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku mau ke kantin. Aku belum sempat sarapan. Kalian mau menitip sesuatu?" balas Sai menampilkan senyum tulusnya -yang omong-omong hanya ditunjukkan kepada ketiga sahabatnya itu, Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata.

"Se-seperti biasanya saja, Sai- _kun_." Setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari Hinata -dan tentu saja setelah melihat Sakura kembali tersenyum- Sai segera pergi meninggalkan kelas.

" _Forehead_ , dengar ya, kalau orang itu macam-macam, kalau ada apa-apa kau harus mengatakannya pada kami. Mengerti?!"

"Asalkan kalian berjanji tak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun, termasuk kakakku atau bahkan orangtuaku," tawar Sakura.

"Mana bisa begitu?! Minimal Sasori- _nii_ harus tahu! Jadi biar si Uchiha itu dihajar oleh Saso- _nii_. Biar tahu rasa dia!" ujar Ino jengkel.

"Tidak. Jangan! Kau tahu kan, _Pig_ , kalau aku_"

"Ya ya ya, baiklah. Hanya aku, Hinata, dan Zombie itu saja yang tahu," putus Ino sedikit tak rela.

"Hm, berjanjilah! Apapun yang terjadi padaku, kalian tidak akan memberitahukannya pada keluargaku."

"Sakura- _chan_ , ja-jangan berbicara seperti itu" ujar Hinata cemas.

"Oh ayolah, berjanjilah padaku," mohon Sakura.

"Iya iya, kau membuatku takut saja mendengarmu berbicara seperti itu"

"Hinata- _chan_?"

"Ba-baiklah, Sakura- _chan_." Sakura tersenyum mendapati jawaban kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sementara Hinata maupun Ino merasakan sedikit kekhawatiran terhadap sahabat merah mudanya itu. Entah mengapa perasaan mereka menjadi tak enak.

Sementara Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino mengobrol di dalam kelas yang mulai ramai, Sai memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman di kantin. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dibutuhkannya, Ia segera berbalik untuk meninggalkan kantin. Baru saja kakinya hendak melangkah, matanya menangkap pemandangan yang sangat menyebalkan baginya.

'Lagi-lagi seperti itu.' batinnya.

Onyx-nya menyiratkan rasa kesal dan kecewa sekaligus. Sai segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kantin tanpa memedulikan 'pemandangan' yang baru saja merusak _mood_ -nya pagi ini. Dan segera menuju ke kelasnya menemui ketiga sahabatnya.

Pulang sekolah adalah waktu yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh setiap siswa dimanapun. Seperti halnya para siswa di Konoha High School ini. Termasuk keempat sahabat yang tampak mencolok itu. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, dan Sai terlihat berjalan bersama di lorong kelas.

"Anko- _sensei_ tega sekali sih! Masa tugas seperti itu hanya diberikan waktu sehari untuk mengerjakannya!" protes Ino.

"Tapi setidaknya, pengerjaannya dilakukan berkelompok. Kurasa tidak akan terlalu sulit bila dikerjakan bersama," ungkap Sakura.

"Be-benar, Ino- _chan_. Ba-bagaimana, kalau ki-kita mengerjakannya di rumahku?" usul Hinata.

"Hm, ide bagus," jawab Ino, sedangkan Sai dan Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencoba ke perpustakaan, siapa tahu ada buku referensi untuk tugas kita kali ini dan kita bisa meminjamnya," ujar Sakura.

"Perlu kutemani?" tawar Sai.

"Tidak perlu Sai, aku bisa sendiri. Kalian pergi duluan saja ke rumah Hinata- _chan_ , nanti aku akan menyusul."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, Sai. Tentu saja. Jangan menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu! Kau jaga saja Ino- _pig_ dan Hinata- _chan_ ," tolak Sakura telak.

"Kalau begitu sampai nanti teman-teman," ujar Sakura meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya.

"Entah kenapa, perasaanku sedikit tak enak," ungkap Ino disusul helaan napas panjang.

Tak lama mereka beranjak dari tempat itu menuju ke tempat lain yang menjadi tujuan mereka -rumah Hinata.

Sementara Hinata, Ino, dan Sai ke rumah Hinata, Sakura berjalan mengelilingi rak buku biologi bagian anatomi tubuh manusia. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dibutuhkan, Sakura segera membawa buku itu ke tempat pengawas perpustakaan untuk mengurus peminjaman buku. Lalu segera keluar meninggalkan gedung perpustakaan.

Belum genap kakinya mencapai gerbang sekolah, manik emerald-nya menangkap sosok yang sangat dikenalnya di area parkir dekat gerbang. Sosok yang juga telah membuatnya menangis saat di taman kemarin. Kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Tidak, Sakura tidak menghampiri kekasihnya itu. Dia justru segera melanjutkan perjalanannya, mempercepat langkahnya menjauhi tempat itu. Dia tidak ingin melihatnya, itu terlalu menyakitkan. Sakura tak ingin air matanya keluar kembali sehingga membuat khawatir ketiga sahabat tercintanya. Sakura tak ingin membuat orang-orang merasa khawatir akan dirinya. Dia terus berjalan ke arah menuju rumah Hinata dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang di matanya. Membuat intensitas penglihatannya sedikit berkurang.

Sai, Hinata, dan Ino kini tengah berada di kamar pribadi milik Hinata. Mereka tampak mengerjakan beberapa hal yang berhubungan dengan tugas mereka. Sambil diselingi oleh beberapa obrolan dan candaan.

"Seharusnya tadi kau menemani forehead saja, Zombie bodoh!" ujar Ino.

"Tapi tadi kau dengar sendiri kan kalau Sakura menolaknya?" balas Sai.

"Se-sejujurnya, aku merasa se-sedikit khawatir pada Sakura- _chan_ ," aku Hinata.

"Benar. Kau tahu, tadi pagi saat kau ke kantin, Sakura bercerita pada kami, dengan paksaan dari kami tentunya. Dia bilang, kemarin dia melihat si Uchiha brengsek itu sedang_" Ino menjeda kalimatnya dan mengambil napas panjang guna meredakan kekesalannya. "_berciuman dengan seorang gadis. Coba kau bayangkan, sebelum berkencan dengan Sakura dia malah bertemu dengan gadis lain dan melakukan hal seperti itu! Benar-benar kurang ajar si brengsek itu!" amuk Ino yang sepertinya sudah sangat kesal kali ini.

"Apakah dengan Shion?" tanya Sai.

"Sakura- _chan_ ti-tidak bilang siapa gadis itu," jawab Hinata murung.

"Kenapa? Kau tahu sesuatu?" selidik Ino. Sai terdiam sejenak.

"Hn. Saat di kantin itu, aku melihatnya bersama dengan Shion," ujar Sai dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Sialan! Kenapa kau diam saja?! Seharusnya kau menghajarnya tadi!"

"Hei, aku tak ingin memancing keributan di kantin," balas Sai yang sudah tak menunjukkan tatapan dinginnya. "Mungkin lain kali. Sudah, lebih baik sekarang kau kerjakan tugas bagianmu, Jelek!"

"Dasar Zombie bodoh!"

"Su-sudahlah, ja-jangan bertengkar teman-teman!" lerai Hinata. "A-akan kuambilkan minuman dan camilan untuk kita" Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya menuju dapur.

Selang beberapa menit Ia kembali dengan nampan yang diatasnya terdapat sepotong _strawberry cake, mint cake_ , dua potong _blueberry cake_ , empat gelas jus jeruk, dan beberapa _snack_.

Sai bangkit dari duduknya menuju nampan yang baru saja diletakkan Hinata diatas meja, dan meraih _strawberry cake_.

"Hei!" pekik Ino.

"Sai- _kun_ , i-itu untuk Sakura- _chan_ " sambung Hinata mengambil alih piring kecil berisi _strawberry cake_ dari tangan Sai.

"Ah, maaf. Habis, _strawberry_ itu menggodaku" senyum Sai.

" _Baka_!" seru Ino.

Saat hendak meletakkan _strawberry cake_ kembali keatas meja, secara tiba-tiba piring kecil itu terlepas dari tangan mungil Hinata.

 **Prang**

Suara pecahan terdengar nyaring di telinga ketiganya.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino khawatir dan segera menghampiri Hinata.

"Hm, ti-tidak apa-apa," Hinata segera membereskan pecahan-pecahan yang berserakan.

Namun tanpa sengaja jarinya tergores hingga mengeluarkan darah segar. "Ah!"

"Hinata!" seru Ino sedikit panik.

"Biar aku saja." Sai segera mengambil alih dan membereskan pecahan itu hingga bersih.

"Sakura- _chan_ " gumam Hinata. Wajahnya tampak khawatir, perasaannya tidak karuan. Seperti sebuah firasat buruk.

Dering ponsel mengalihkan tiga orang itu. Ino segera beranjak dan meraih ponselnya yang diletakkan di atas tempat tidur Hinata.

"Hei, _forehead_! Kau sudah dimana?" tanya Ino begitu ponselnya menempel pada telinganya.

"..."

"Eh? Iya, benar"

"..."

"A-apa?"

"..."

"Ti-tidak mungkin." Tubuh Ino lemas seketika, air matanya pun mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ponselnya sudah terjatuh ke atas tempat tidur yang didudukinya.

"A-ada apa, Ino- _chan_?" Hinata segera merengkuh Ino mencoba menenangkan sahabat pirangnya.

"Sakura...Sakura, kecelakaan...Kita harus ke rumah sakit Konoha," ujar Ino sesenggukkan.

Mereka bertiga segera melesat menuju rumah sakit Konoha.

Hanya butuh waktu dua puluh menit, mereka tiba di rumah sakit. Setelah bertanya pada salah satu perawat yang berjaga di meja informasi, mereka bertiga segera berlari menuju ruang Unit Gawat Darurat dimana Sakura sedang ditangani.

* * *

"Hinata, Ino, Sai, sebenarnya Sakura pergi kemana? Sudah seminggu lebih dia masih belum masuk juga," tanya Tenten, teman sekelas mereka.

"Sakura- _chan_ pe-pergi ke Suna, Tenten- _chan_ ," jawab Hinata pelan, tampak raut sedih di wajahnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Sudah hampir setahun Sakura tak mengunjungi orangtuanya di sana. Mungkin dia sangat merindukan orangtua dan kakaknya, maka dari itu dia pergi selama ini," balas Sai menampilkan senyum palsu andalannya.

"Hm," angguk Tenten. "Aku sedikit merindukannya. Sepi juga kelas tanpa Sakura," setelah menghela napas panjang, Tenten pergi meninggalkan tiga sahabat itu.

Mendengar perkataan Tenten membuat air mata kembali mengalir di pipi Hinata dan juga Ino. Tak pelak Sai pun menampilkan raut kesedihan di wajahnya.

Sudah satu minggu lebih berlalu sejak kecelakaan yang menimpa Sakura. Sudah selama itu pula Sakura terbaring tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit. Satu minggu yang terasa begitu berat bagi Sai, Ino, maupun Hinata. Karena mereka harus melihat salah satu sahabat mereka terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Bahkan mereka harus berusaha menutupi tragedi yang menimpa Sakura dari orangtua dan teman-teman sekelas mereka.

Ya, baik teman sekelas, para guru, bahkan orangtua dan kakak Sakura, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengetahui keberadaan dan kondisi Sakura yang sebenarnya. Teman-teman sekelas dan para guru hanya mengetahui bahwa Sakura izin selama ini. Itupun dari surat yang dititipkan melalui Sai -yang ditulis oleh Ino dan dengan bantuan Hinata tentu saja.

Awalnya mereka tak ingin melakukan hal itu. Tetapi mereka mengingat perkataan Sakura sebelum mengalami kecelakaan. Bahwa apapun yang terjadi padanya, Sakura tak ingin orang lain mengetahuinya, termasuk kedua orangtua dan kakaknya. Sakura hanya tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir.

Hey, tapi dengan begitu kau justru membuat ketiga sahabatmu itu mengkhawatirkanmu, Sakura.

Namun mereka tetap menuruti perkataan Sakura. Mereka tidak memberitahukan keadaan Sakura pada keluarganya. Bahkan mereka membuatkan surat izin palsu yang kemudian diberikan pada wali kelas mereka.

Setiap pulang sekolah mereka pergi ke rumah sakit dimana Sakura dirawat. Dan mereka akan menginap di sana menemani Sakura secara bergantian setiap harinya. Sakura, kau begitu beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti mereka. Mereka tampak begitu menyayangimu.

Keadaan kelas XI-C sudah sepi, bel pertanda berakhirnya kegiatan belajar mengajar hari ini telah berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu. Seluruh siswa berlarian keluar kelas, menyisakan Sai, Ino, dan Hinata yang saat ini telah bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan kelas. Baru saja akan mencapai pintu kelas, seseorang berdiri di depan pintu dan menghalangi jalan mereka. Seseorang bertubuh tegap dengan rambut ravennya yang mencuat di bagian belakang, serta mata onyx yang serupa dengan milik Sai.

"Minggir!" titah Ino dengan tatapan dingin. Namun lelaki itu masih bergeming.

"Bisa kau menyingkir dari jalan kami, Uchiha?" ujar Sai tak kalah dingin dari Ino. Sasuke -lelaki itu- tetap bergeming tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"A-apa maumu, Uchiha- _san_?" bahkan Hinata yang selalu bersikap ramah dan lemah lembut kepada siapapun kini berbicara dengan nada jengah.

Ya, mereka sangat kesal terhadap Uchiha yang satu ini. Pasalnya, Uchiha Sasuke selalu membuat sahabat mereka -Sakura- menderita selama ini. Bagaimana tidak? Selama beberapa bulan berpacaran dengan Sakura, lelaki itu sering kedapatan berjalan dengan perempuan lain. Bahkan Sakura sendiri mengetahui hal itu.

"Dimana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke datar. Ino tertawa sinis mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Kau kan kekasihnya," jawab Ino sarkastik.

"Tapi kalian sahabatnya. Kalian pasti tahu sesuatu kan?"

"Maaf, kami tidak tahu. Kalaupun kami mengetahui sesuatu, kami takkan mau memberitahukannya padamu" _brengsek_ , lanjut Ino dalam hati.

"Sakura menemui orangtuanya di Suna. Bisa kau biarkan kami pergi sekarang, Uchiha?" ucap Sai.

"Sasuke- _kuuuuun_ ~" teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang merangkul lengan Sasuke manja.

Kilatan amarah terpancar dari mata Ino, Sai, dan Hinata.

Baru saja Ino akan mengeluarkan amarahnya pada lelaki di hadapannya itu, Sai sudah lebih dulu maju mendorong Sasuke hingga menabrak dinding.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Uchiha! Aku sudah tak bisa mentolerir kelakuanmu lagi! Jangan pernah mencari Sakura lagi! Jauhi Sakura! Dan, jangan pernah menyakiti Sakura! Kau mengerti?!" ujar Sai tajam seraya mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke yang posisinya terpojok di dinding.

Ino, Hinata, dan gadis pirang itu terperangah melihat tindakan Sai yang tak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Terutama Hinata dan Ino, bertahun-tahun mengenal lelaki berkulit pucat itu, mereka tak pernah melihat Sai sebegitu marahnya. Paling hanya ucapan tajam yang akan keluar dari mulut lelaki itu.

"Kenapa? Kau menyukainya? Sayang sekali, Shimura. Sakura milikku, dan sesuatu yang sudah menjadi milikku, tidak akan pernah kuberikan kepada siapapun. Termasuk kau, sahabatnya sekalipun!" tantang Sasuke menunjukkan senyum remehnya.

 **Buagh**

Sebuah pukulan telak mengenai pipi Sasuke. Terlihat darah sedikit mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"Sai! / Sai- _kun_!" seru Ino dan Hinata bersamaan seraya menarik Sai untuk menjauh dari Sasuke agar tak melakukan hal yang lebih jauh dari ini.

"Hentikan, Sai!" cegah Ino.

"Shion- _san_ , bi-bisakah kau membawa Uchiha- _san_ pergi?" tanya Hinata -atau lebih tepat disebut usiran secara halus.

Tanpa pikir panjang Shion -gadis pirang itu- segera menarik lengan Sasuke menjauhi tempat itu.

"Aku tahu kau sangat marah, Sai. Tapi jangan melakukannya di sekolah!" protes Ino yang sudah melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Sai.

"Ka-kau bisa terkena masalah bila ada orang lain yang melihatnya, Sai- _kun_ " tambah Hinata. Sai yang sudah kembali tenang hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Maaf."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera ke rumah sakit. Kasihan Sakura sendirian disana."

Mereka bertiga segera berjalan menuju rumah sakit Konoha.

Suara khas dari monitor pendeteksi detak jantung terdengar memenuhi gendang telinga tiga orang siswa yang sedang menatap sedih gadis berambut merah muda, yang sudah satu minggu lebih terbaring koma disana. Satu-satunya lelaki di ruang itu duduk di tepi ranjang pasien tepat di dekat kaki sang pasien. Tersirat kesedihan dari matanya yang menatap lurus gadis berambut merah muda itu. Siswi berambut pirang yang sama sedihnya dengan lelaki itu duduk di kursi kecil di sisi kanan ranjang pasien seraya menggenggam erat tangan gadis merah muda itu. Sementara siswi yang satunya lagi terlihat sedang membersihkan lengan kiri sang pasien dengan kain yang telah dibasahi sebelumnya. Sesekali air mata mengalir di pipi kedua siswi itu.

" _Ne_ , Sakura- _chan_. Me-meskipun kau terbaring disini, ka-kau harus tetap mandi," ujar Hinata sambil terus membersihkan beberapa bagian tubuh Sakura dengan kain basah yang selalu dibawanya setiap kali berkunjung.

"Bangunlah, _forehead_! Teman-teman sekelas merindukanmu. Kami semua merindukanmu" air mata kembali lolos dari iris _aquamarine_ Ino. "Kau tahu, tadi Sai memukul si brengsek Uchiha itu. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin sekali melakukannya, tapi aku tidak mau terlibat masalah di sekolah. Mungkin lain kali akan kuhajar dia, di luar area sekolah tentu saja!" Hinata tampak tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ino, sementara Sai hanya tersenyum tipis. Sai bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku akan mencari makan siang untuk kalian. Tunggu sebentar!" ujar Sai meninggalkan ruang rawat Sakura.

Dua hari berlalu sejak terjadinya insiden pemukulan yang dilakukan Sai terhadap Sasuke. Hampir seluruh siswa mengetahuinya. Beruntung para guru tak ambil pusing mengenai gosip itu, karena tak ada hal fatal yang terjadi dari peristiwa itu. Memang tak ada luka berarti di tubuh pemuda Uchiha itu.

Namun, belakangan ini _mood_ -nya sedikit memburuk. Entah apa penyebabnya. Bahkan sahabat terdekat lelaki itupun tak tahu.

"Hoi, _Teme_! Ada apa denganmu? Akhir-akhir ini kuperhatikan, _mood_ -mu sepertinya sedang buruk. Kau jadi semakin menyebalkan!" ungkap Naruto yang sudah tak tahan dengan tingkah aneh nan menyebalkan Sasuke akhir-akhir ini.

Saat mereka berada di kelas XI-B -kelas mereka- tepatnya di tempat duduk mereka di barisan paling belakang.

"Apa menurutmu, Sakura sedang menghindariku?"

"Hah? Mana kutahu."

"Nomornya tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Coba saja kau tanyakan pada teman-temannya."

"Sudah. Tapi mereka tak memberi info apapun."

"Dan kau malah mendapat pukulan dari Sai," kekeh Naruto. Sadar akan tatapan tajam dari sahabat ravennya, Naruto segera menghentikan kekehannya. "Sudahlah. Lagipula, kau bilang dia sedang ke Suna menemui orangtuanya. Mungkin Sakura- _chan_ hanya tak ingin diganggu saat sedang bersama keluarganya," pendapat Naruto.

"Hn," _tapi tak seperti biasanya_ , tambahnya dalam hati.

"Oh! Omong-omong, aku dan Shikamaru akan menjenguk Kiba di rumah sakit sepulang sekolah nanti. Semalam dia kecelakaan motor. Benar-benar ceroboh bocah itu! Kau mau ikut tidak, _Teme_?"

"Hn." Kesal mendapat tanggapan seperti itu, Naruto segera pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya itu dan menuju ke kelas sebelah untuk menemui pujaan hatinya.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik berjalan sendirian sambil menendang batu-batu kecil yang dilihatnya di jalan. Wajahnya tampak memberengut kesal. Bahkan sesekali umpatan-umpatan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Dasar Kakashi- _sensei_ payah! Kenapa malah menyuruhku membantunya membereskan dokumen-dokumen itu sih?! Padahal kan masih banyak siswa lain! Gara-gara itu aku jadi ditinggal oleh si _Teme_ dan Shikamaru, kan! Menyebalkaaan!" umpat Naruto dengan teriakan frustasi di bagian kata terakhirnya.

Akibatnya beberapa pasang mata memandang aneh padanya. Merasa diperhatikan, ia segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, tanpa menunda-nunda Naruto segera bertanya ke meja informasi dimana Kiba -teman sekelasnya- dirawat. Setelah mengetahuinya, ia segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun, baru beberapa langkah matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat dikenal juga dicintainya.

 _'Apa yang dilakukannya disini?'_ batinnya.

Karena penasaran, ia segera mengikuti sosok itu secara diam-diam. Naruto terus mengikutinya sampai ke lantai tiga. Dan sosok itu memasuki salah satu ruangan yang ada di lantai itu. Perlahan ia mendekati ruangan itu, dan mengintip melalui kaca kecil yang terdapat di pintunya.

Didalamnya, sosok yang sejak tadi diikutinya secara diam-diam terlihat tengah berbicara pada seseorang -entah siapa, tak terlihat karena terhalangi- yang berbaring di ranjang pasien.

" _Ne_ , Sakura- _chan_. Ino- _chan_ dan Sai- _kun_ mi-minta maaf karena tidak bisa datang hari ini" ujar Hinata seraya mengusap lengan kanan Sakura dengan lembut.

Hinata duduk di kursi kecil yang terletak di sisi ranjang Sakura. Sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sakura, Hinata terus mengajaknya mengobrol. Ia yakin, meskipun dalam keadaan tidak sadar, Sakura tetap bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Sakura- _chan_ , ce-cepatlah bangun. A-aku merindukanmu," air mata sukses mengalir dari iris lavender-nya. "Ka-kami semua merindukanmu. Ka-kami kangen ingin bermain bersamamu. A-aku kangen du-duduk di sampingmu," isak tangis memenuhi ruangan itu.

Sesekali Hinata mencoba menghapus cairan yang membanjiri pipinya.

"Ah, se-seperti biasanya, ka-kau harus mandi, Sakura- _chan_ " Hinata meraih tas sekolahnya dan mengambil selembar bahan handuk dari dalamnya. Lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Tu-tunggu sebentar, a-aku akan membasahinya dulu," dan beranjak ke kamar mandi yang terdapat di dalam ruangan itu.

Sepeninggalan Hinata, seorang pemuda secara diam-diam memasuki ruangan itu, dan berjalan perlahan mendekati ranjang Sakura. Wajahnya tampak shock dan tak mempercayai apa yang saat ini dilihatnya.

"Sa..Sakura- _chan_ ," gumamnya.

"Ayo kita ma_" begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, Hinata dikejutkan oleh kehadiran seseorang di ruangan itu. "Naruto- _kun_?" Naruto menoleh kearah kemunculan Hinata dengan wajah yang masih tampak shock.

"Hinata- _chan_ , a-apa yang terjadi pa-pada Sakura- _chan_? Bu-bukankah... Bukankah dia sedang berada di Suna? Kenapa... Kenapa dia bisa berada di...tempat ini?" tak ayal raut bingung pun tampak di wajah Naruto saat ini.

Hinata hanya tertunduk sedih. Ia meminta maaf karena tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia meminta maaf karena mereka -dirinya, Ino, dan Sai- tak memberitahukan keadaan Sakura yang sebenarnya pada pihak sekolah. Hinata juga menceritakan alasan mengapa mereka menyembunyikan keberadaan dan kondisi Sakura. Sambil sesekali sesenggukkan karena tak bisa menahan tangis. Naruto mendengarkan dengan saksama sambil merangkul bahu kekasihnya itu, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

Seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan seragam olahraganya tampak frustasi memandangi ponselnya sambil duduk di bawah pohon yang terletak di pinggir lapangan seorang diri. Dan seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang baru saja menyelesaikan putaran terakhirnya datang menghampiri pemuda raven, dan mengambil posisi tak jauh darinya.

"Huh, memang paling tidak enak berolahraga di jam pelajaran terakhir seperti ini. Panaaas~" keluh Naruto seraya merebahkan diri diatas rerumputan. "Lagipula, kenapa mesti mengambil nilai lari sih?! Kan bisa mengambil nilai basket saja yang menggunakan lapangan indoor. Dasar Guy- _sensei_ merepotkan. Hoi, _Teme_! Kau mendengarkanku tidak?!"

"Hn," balasnya tanpa melihat kearah Naruto sama sekali.

"Heh, kau ini kenapa sih?!" tak ada respon dari Sasuke. Naruto lantas menghembuskan napas panjang dan bangkit dari tidurnya, kemudian duduk menghadap Sasuke. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Apa?" Sasuke masih tetap mengotak-atik ponselnya mencoba untuk menghubungi seseorang. "Sial!" umpatnya karena nomor yang dihubunginya tak kunjung aktif.

"Katakan yang sejujurnya padaku. Bagaiman perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada Sakura- _chan_?" wajah Naruto tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengalihkan atensinya pada Naruto.

"Beberapa hari ini kau selalu mencoba menghubungi Sakura- _chan_ dan mencari tahu keberadaannya. Sementara di saat dia ada, kau malah meninggalkannya dan jalan bersama Shion ataupun gadis lainnya" merasa tak ada tanggapan dari lawan bicaranya, Naruto kembali melanjutkan. "Kau... Sebenarnya seperti apa perasaanmu pada Sakura- _chan_? Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya, atau hanya ingin mempermainkannya? Kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya, berhenti melakukan hal yang menyakitinya seperti itu. Tapi kalau kau hanya ingin mempermainkannya, lebih baik kau hentikan! Akhiri saja hubungan kalian! Berhenti mencarinya ataupun menemuinya! Jangan menyakitinya lebih dari ini!" Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah beralih dari gadis Hyuuga itu?" ujar Sasuke meremehkan.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat Sakura- _chan_ lebih menderita lagi!" ujar Naruto penuh penekanan karena menahan kekesalan terhadap sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Maaf saja, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan apa yang sudah menjadi milikku, _Dobe_ " balas Sasuke datar.

"Dasar bodoh!" Naruto tertawa meremehkan. "Apa kau tahu, apa yang terjadi pada Sakura- _chan_ , hah? Kau itu kekasihnya, tapi kau tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai dirinya! Kau egois, _Teme_!" teriak Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sakura- _chan_ tidak pergi ke Suna selama ini. Dia mengalami koma dan dirawat di rumah sakit Konoha karena kecelakaan yang dialaminya," jelas Naruto pelan sarat akan kesedihan.

Sasuke mematung mendengarnya. Dan dengan segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri. Menuju ke lapangan parkir untuk mengambil mobilnya, dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah sakit.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke terus merutuki dirinya sendiri. Matanya yang biasanya menyorot tajam, kini sarat akan kesedihan dan penyesalan.

Setibanya di rumah sakit ia segera menanyakan ruangan Sakura dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju ke ruangan itu. Sejenak terdiam di depan ruangan Sakura untuk sekedar menghirup napas guna menenangkan dirinya.

Secara perlahan Sasuke mulai membuka pintu yang ada di hadapannya dan melangkah memasuki ruangan di balik pintu itu. Selangkah demi selangkah mendekati sebuah ranjang dengan seseorang berbaring diatasnya. Seketika tubuhnya melemas manakala onyx-nya melihat keadaan gadis yang sudah beberapa bulan ini menjadi kekasihnya. Digenggamnya erat tangan gadis itu.

"Maaf." Air mata keluar bersamaan dengan terucapnya kata itu. Dikecupnya punggung tangan sang gadis. "Maafkan aku... Sakura." Disentuhnya pipi sang gadis yang biasanya merona namun kini terlihat sangat pucat. Gumaman kata maaf terus terlontar dari bibirnya yang tak henti menciumi pinggung tangan sang gadis. Wajahnya pun dibenamkannya di sisi lengan sang gadis.

Bukankah penyesalan selalu datang belakangan, heh, Uchiha Sasuke? Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, eh? Memintanya untuk segera bangun? Lalu setelah itu, kau memintanya untuk memaafkanmu? Begitu? Bagaimana dengan rasa sakit yang dideritanya selama ini? Kau ingin ia melupakannya begitu saja? Bukankah itu tak adil baginya?

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, menampilkan empat pasang mata beda warna. Salah satu dari mereka menderap cepat mendekati Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya tajam.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Untuk apa? Tidak ada gunanya kau berada disini. Keberadaanmu tidak dibutuhkan di tempat ini," nada sinis sangat kentara di setiap kata-katanya.

"Kenapa kalian menyembunyikan hal ini?"

"Kenapa kau bilang?!" suaranya mulai meninggi.

"Ino- _chan_ ," lerai Hinata.

Mengerti akan keadaan, Ino segera menarik lengan Sasuke secara kasar, dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu. Sai ikut menyusul Ino dan Sasuke keluar untuk mencegah Ino membuat keributan. Naruto yang takut terjadi lagi insiden pemukulan terhadap sahabat kecilnya -Sasuke- segera menyusul keluar ruangan, setelah meminta Hinata untuk menunggu dan menemani Sakura di dalam.

Begitu tiba di luar ruangan, Ino langsung menyentakkan genggamannya pada lengan Sasuke.

"Kau...pergilah! Jangan pernah datang lagi!" usir Ino.

"Kau tak punya hak mengusirku, Yamanaka," balas Sasuke dengan wajah datar andalannya.

"Tentu saja ada! Aku ini sahabatnya, kalau kau lupa itu!"

"Dan aku kekasihnya, kalau kau lupa itu," tiru Sasuke. Ino mendengus mendengarnya.

"Cih. Kau yakin, kalau kau itu kekasihnya?" tanya Ino meremehkan. "Kau bahkan tak pernah ada untuknya! Selama ini, kau lebih memilih bersama gadis lain dibandingkan dengannya. Kau selalu saja menyakitinya, padahal dia begitu mencintaimu! Kau itu_" belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan kata-katanya untuk memarahi Sasuke, pintu ruangan Sakura tiba-tiba terbuka dan memunculkan Hinata dengan wajah paniknya.

"Ada apa, Hinata- _chan_?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"To-tolong, panggilkan dokter. Sakura- _chan_..." jawabnya terbata.

Naruto yang mulai ikutan panik segera memanggil dokter. Hinata dan Ino pun kembali memasuki ruang rawat Sakura. Sasuke yang hendak menyusul untuk melihat keadaan Sakura, namun langkahnya tertahan oleh Sai yang mencengkram lengannya.

"Aku akan menanyakan satu hal padamu," ujar Sai serius. "Apa kau mencintainya?" Sasuke diam tak membalas.

Sai menghela napas melihat kebisuan sang Uchiha, lalu melepas cengkramannya pada lengan lelaki itu. Dan menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Sementara dirinya kembali kedalam menemui kedua sahabatnya dan melihat keadaan Sakura.

Tak lama dokter datang bersama dengan seorang perawat dan Naruto di belakangnya. Sementara dokter dan perawat itu memeriksa keadaan Sakura, Naruto dan yang lain menunggu di dekat ranjang Sakura dengan wajah cemas. Mereka terus merapalkan doa untuk kesembuhan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ka-kau harus banyak makan, Sakura-chan," ujar Hinata yang sejak tadi tak berhenti tersenyum sambil menyuapi Sakura.

Sudah dua hari sejak Sakura sadar dari komanya. Dan saat ini ia sedang bersama Hinata di ruangannya. Tampak Hinata sedang menyuapi Sakura dengan semangkuk bubur. Hanya ada Hinata dan Sakura, sedangkan Ino dan Sai sedang ada urusan sehingga tak bisa datang ke rumah sakit. Sesekali Naruto juga datang untuk menjenguknya.

"Kau jadi cerewet seperti Ino- _pig_ , Hinata- _chan_ ," kekeh Sakura.

"A-aku hanya merasa sangat senang Sakura- _chan_ sudah sadar" ungkap Hinata dengan senyuman tulusnya.

"Maaf ya, sudah membuat kalian khawatir selama ini" sesal Sakura seraya memeluk Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sakura.

 **Drrrt Drrrrt**

Hinata meraih ponselnya yang bergetar dari dalam saku rok seragamnya. Dan membaca pesan yang tertera disana.

"Se-sepertinya aku harus keluar sebentar, Naruto-kun menungguku di depan rumah sakit. Ti-tidak apa kan kalau kutinggal sebentar?" tampak semburat merah di wajah Hinata ketika menyebutkan nama sang kekasih.

"Hm, tenang saja." Sakura mengangguk menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Ka-kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar _nee_ " Hinata segera beranjak menemui kekasihnya yang saat ini sedang menunggunya di depan rumah sakit itu.

Selepas kepergian Hinata, pintu ruangan itu kembali terbuka. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kedatangan seseorang. Tampak sedikit ekspresi terkejut di wajah manisnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" gumam Sakura. Seseorang yang ternyata Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura. Setibanya di dekat sang gadis, Sasuke segera menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu. Wajah Sakura semakin terkejut dibuatnya. Bukan hanya karena kedatangan dan perlakuan Sasuke, tapi juga ketika didapatinya lebam dan luka di wajah Sasuke. "Kau..."

"Maaf," tampak jelas raut penyesalan di wajah tampannya. "Maafkan aku. Aku tahu kata maaf saja tidak akan pernah cukup. Aku tahu kau marah dan sakit hati padaku. Atau mungkin kau sudah sangat membenciku," Sasuke tersenyum miris. "Tapi...aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Aku menyesal atas semuanya. Beri aku satu kesempatan terakhir untuk memperbaikinya. Aku berjanji takkan pernah mengulanginya. Kumohon... Sakura" tampak keseriusan di wajahnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_..." Sakura hanya menangis mendengarnya. Sejurus kemudian dia menarik Sasuke dalam pelukannya. "Aku...sangat mencintaimu."

Mendengar pernyataan Sakura membuat Sasuke tersenyum lega dan segera mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil sang kekasih.

Beberapa hari kemudian Sakura sudah kembali bersekolah. Seluruh siswi di kelas XI-C menyambut kedatangan Sakura dengan suka cita.

"Kau kemana saja?"

"Sudah dua minggu ini kau tidak masuk."

"Kami merindukanmu, tahu!"

Kira-kira seperti itulah pertanyaan dan peryataan yang dilontarkan teman sekelas Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum canggung sambil memberi penjelasan pada teman-temannya itu.

* * *

Saat ini Sakura sedang duduk di halaman belakang sekolah menunggu kedatangan sang kekasih. Namun, dia tak sendirian disana.

"Kau yakin mau menunggunya sendirian?" tanya seseorang memastikan.

"Tentu saja, Sai. Lagipula Sasuke- _kun_ tak akan lama kok. Sudahlah, sana temui dia! Aku tak ingin dia menceramahimu karena kau datang terlambat untuk menemuinya," goda Sakura.

"Hn. Aku sudah terbiasa mendengarnya," Sai tampak tersenyum. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, Sai. Kau tak perlu khawatir seperti itu. Semakin lama kalian jadi semakin mirip. Sudah sana!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu," sebelum pergi, Sai mengacak rambut merah muda sahabatnya itu. Saat akan meninggalkan Sakura, dirinya berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Mereka saling menatap datar satu sama lain.

"Apa yang dilakukannya?" tanya Sasuke begitu menempatkan diri di sebelah Sakura.

"Menemaniku menunggumu," jawab Sakura polos.

"Cih. Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya!"

"Kenapa? Sai kan sahabatku!" protes Sakura.

"Tapi sepertinya dia menyukaimu." Sakura tertawa mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu.

Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir. Apa sebenarnya yang ada di pikiran kekasihnya itu? Bagaimana bisa dia berpikir seperti itu? Merasakan aura gelap dari pemuda di sampingnya itu, Sakura segera menghentikan tawanya.

"Itu tidak benar, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Dia selalu memberimu perhatian seperti itu."

"Hmm... Apa kau sedang cemburu, Sasuke- _kun_?" goda Sakura. Emerald-nya sempat melihat rona merah di wajah pemuda itu -walau hanya sekilas. "Aku menyayangi Sai, sama seperti aku menyayangi Hinata dan Ino. Sebenarnya, Sai tidak hanya perhatian padaku, tapi juga pada Ino dan Hinata. Sebagai satu-satunya lelaki diantara kami, dia selalu berusaha menjaga dan melindungi kami. Lagipula, yang dicintai Sai bukan aku. Tapi si Ino- _pig_ itu," jelas Sakura diiringi senyum manis di wajahnya.

Sasuke mengusap pucuk kepala gadis musim seminya. Lalu mengecup bibir ranum sang gadis. Sementara wajah Sakura memerah menerima perlakuan pemuda itu. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi gadisnya.

 **-Omake-**

 **Buagh**

 **Duagh**

Beberapa pukulan diterima tanpa perlawanan oleh seorang pemuda berambut raven. Dua orang yang menjadi pelaku pemukulan menatap puas akan hasil perbuatan mereka. Sementara sahabat korban hanya dapat menatap miris tanpa bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya.

" _Teme_ , kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto segera membantu sahabatnya itu bangun.

"Hn," balas Sasuke parau menahan sakit.

"Pergilah! Di sana hanya akan ada Hinata yang menemaninya," ujar Ino -si pelaku pemukulan- angkuh.

"Hn. Terima kasih." Sasuke dan Naruto segera pergi menuju rumah sakit Konoha. Sedangkan Ino dan Sai -pelaku kedua pemukulan- entah pergi kemana.

Setibanya di depan gedung rumah sakit Sasuke segera masuk kedalam, sementara Naruto mencoba menghubungi Hinata untuk menemuinya di depan rumah sakit. Hal itu dilakukannya untuk memberi kesempatan pada Sasuke agar dapat berbicara berdua dengan Sakura.

 _ **-Owari-**_

* * *

 **Setelah berbulan-bulan ga update, akhirnya bisa update lagi di ffn~ :D**

 **Sebelumnya makasih yang udah mampir di tempatku...**

 **Makasih yang udah bersedia review, fave dan follow fanfic aku~ :')**

 **Ini satu lagi fanfic-ku *yang sebenernya pasaran banget***

 **Review?**


End file.
